


Ignis' Kitten

by queenofnaks



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnaks/pseuds/queenofnaks
Summary: Ignis had a long day at work. Prompto knows exactly how to get him to relax.Kinktober Day two!





	Ignis' Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my self indulgent kitten prompto fic

Ignis sighed quietly as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a long day with far too many meetings with council members. He was fairly certain that the pressure behind his left eye was a headache that would never go away. 

Ignis slid his shoes off at the entrance, setting his bag on a small end table along with his keys. He paused at the second pair of shoes sitting in the entrance, lips curling into a slight smile. Well- this would be an intresting night. 

"Hello, kitten." Ignis hummed as he stepped into the living room, lowering himself onto the couch. "How long have you been waiting for me?" His smile widened slightly as he watched Prompto press against his side. 

"Welcome home, sir. I haven't been waiting long." Prompto pressed into Ignis' hand as it carded through his hair. The curve of Prompto's smile and soft flutter of his eyes as they closed took all the tension out of Ignis' shoulders. He really did need this. 

"That's my good boy." Ignis leaned down to press a soft kiss to Prompto's forehead. "Are you hungry, my love?" He gently pressed his nose against Prompto's, smiling warmly. 

"Yessir." Ignis hummed as Prompto tried to press into a kiss at their closeness, pulling away to stand. 

"I have some leftovers in the fridge, let me get you a plate." Ignis moved to the kitchen, getting himself and Prompto a plate of food once he had brought it up to an appropriate temperature. "Dinner is ready, my love." He turned to set the plates on the table, smiling warmly when he saw Prompto already sitting neatly at the table. "Such a good boy tonight. What are you planning?" He set the plate infront of Prompto as he sat. 

"Nothing, sir." Prompto gave Ignis a wide smile before starting to dig in, humming quietly. Once the blonde had finished eating, he took his plate to the sink. "Sir? Would it be alright if I got myself ready for you?" 

Ignis paused, a forkful of food lifted to his lips. Oh, nothing planned? Why did he doubt that. "I suppose so. Nothing more than that, kitten." Ignis smiled softly as he heard a small 'thank you' after Prompto pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

As Ignis finished his plate, he set the dish in the sink before making his way to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe, humming quietly at the sight of Prompto curled up at the foot of the bed, stripped down to nothing but a pair of ears, ordered to match Prompto's hair color as close as possible and the matching tail. 

"There's a good kitten." He pushed off the doorway, moving to pet over Prompto's hair gently. "So pretty." He sat on the edge of the bed, hand still carding through Prompto's hair. "Now, why don't you tell me what you actually have planned."

Prompto took a slow breath, nuzzling against Ignis' hand for a brief moment before sliding off the bed to kneel between Ignis' legs, a hand resting on his thigh as he looked up the advisor with as soft as an expression as he could. "I want to take care of you, sir."

"If you insist." Ignis nodded softly, relaxing as Prompto worked the zipper of his slacks down, easily pulling out his quickly hardening member. "Take your time, kitten. Do not push yourself to take more than you can."

Prompto nodded softly, nuzzling against the base of Ignis' dick as he gave gentle strokes to get the other blonde to full hardness. "Yessir." He looked up at Ignis for a moment before lapping the head softly before taking it into his mouth, sucking softly. 

"That's my good boy-" Ignis pet through Prompto's hair, careful not to disturb the ears as the blonde slowly worked his way further down with each bob of his head. The advisor's eyes closed as he leaned his head back slightly, losing himself in the wet heat of Prompto's mouth. 

"Hell-" Ignis breathed the curse when he felt Prompto's lips around the base of his cock, throat constricting around the head as he gagged slightly. "Kitten- My sweet boy-" 

Prompto pulled back, coughing as he stroked Ignis quickly, blinking away the dampness in his eyes as he quickly dove back in to bob his head quickly. Ignis cursed softly every time Prompto reached the base with a bob of his head, hips twitching slightly. 

"Love- I won't last long if you keep that up-" Ignis panted the words, eyes opening to look down at Prompto, dick twitching when his gaze met that soft blue gaze. "Fuck-"

"I know, sir-" Prompto panted the words as he pulled back, stroking quickly. "Let me taste, sir- I've been good, right? Don't I get a treat?" 

"O-Of course, kitten." Ignis shuttered at the words, guiding Prompto's head back to position. He breathed out a soft moan as Prompto started working his cock eagerly again. 

It wasn't much longer past that when Ignis was tugging Prompto's hair softly in warning. "Prompto- Kitten- My love-" His hips twitched, groaning as Prompto pressed himself fully down again, swallowing around Ignis' dick. 

With a low groan, Ignis was cumming hard down Prompto's throat, breath catching. "Fuck- L-Love-" He looked down at Prompto, shuddering when he saw the blonde's arm working quickly as he pulled away from Ignis. Low pants and moans passed Prompto's lips as he worked himself closer to his own release. 

"A-Ah- Sir-" Prompto whined softly, hips twitching as his hand stilled. "Hh- T-Thank you." 

"You're very welcome, love." Ignis smiled warmly, leaning down to pull a near boneless Prompto back up onto the bed. "Did you enjoy your treat, kitten?" He smiled warmly at the soft nod, laying back as he pulled Prompto close to his chest. 

"Here you go, love- Relax. I've got you." Ignis gently pulled on the tail, shivering at the soft pop of the plug as it came out of Prompto. 

"Thank you, Prompto. I really appreciate coming home to treats like these." Ignis pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead as he pulled the ears off, setting the set in a neat pile on the nightstand. 

"Hey- You work too much, Iggy. You need to relax sometime." Prompto's voice was hoarse as he mumbled the words, snuggled into Ignis' side. "'sides. It's fun for me too." 

"Sleep, Prompto." Ignis wrapped an arm around the blonde as he worked the blanket over them both. "If I'm remembering correctly you have training with Gladio in the morning. You need rest for that. "

"Ugh, don't remind me."


End file.
